Starkman, ou le sauvetage de Bigville
by TwylaNine
Summary: Une parodie à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux.
1. Prologue à la tragédie Racinienne

DISCLAIMER: Smallville et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche cette histoire m'appartient. (déjà postée sur un autre site, sous le pseudo de Wasp pour les "chasse-au-plagiat")

* * *

**BIGVILLE – AUTOROUTE, dans la voiture des Spécial K**

.

.

.

JONATHAN : Martha ? Je viens de faire mon test de compatibilité amoureuse, et apparemment je mènerais une vie parfaite avec un trentenaire taxidermiste.

MARTHA : Rends-moi mon magasine, Jonathan. Les hommes ne sont pas supposés lire le « Elle » !

JONATHAN : Je te signale que les mecs savent également lire toutes les autres lettres de l'alphabet. Je crois qu'il y a un taxidermiste en ville, je lui apporterai le cochon qui a gagné le prix de l'an dernier, ça va sûrement l'impressionner. En plus il sait dire l'alphabet en rotant.

MARTHA : Rends-moi ça !

(A ce moment une météorite s'écrase non loin sur la route)

JONATHAN : Oh putain !

MARTHA (affolée) : Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Jonathan ?

JONATHAN : Pourquoi tu me demandes tout le temps ce qui se passe ! Tu sais bien que j'en sais foutre rien ! Et fait des virages plus serrés !

MARTHA : Mais ! Et nos cactus ?

JONATHAN : C'est pas grave, de toute façon on en a plein la cuisine. En plus la dernière fois j'en ai mis sous la voiture du shérif!

MARTHA : Mais t'as fumé un arbre Jonathan! J'avais prévu de te faire un parcours avec jusqu'à la grange où est rangé le whisky !

JONATHAN : ATTENTION !

(Une météorite les dévie de leur route, et à ce moment Martha heurte une forme inconnue qui les fait déraper jusque dans le champ de maïs. La voiture fait trois sauts périlleux spectaculaires au dessus des épis de maïs, s'écrase au sol, refait un petit saut et s'immobilise enfin.)

MARTHA : Et bien évidemment on a la tête en bas. En plus grâce à une facilité de scénario typique des producteurs, on est pas assommés ou même tués par cet accident.

JONATHAN : Arrête de faire ton intéressante. Tout le monde sait que tu n'as pas ton permis.

MARTHA : Arrête sinon je t'envoie un cactus dans la tronche.

JONATHAN : T'oseras pas.

(Jonathan se reçoit un cactus balèze dans la tronche)

JONATHAN : Putain Martha !

MARTHA : Mais c'est pas moi !

(Martha se reçoit un cactus dans la tronche)

MARTHA : Mais merde, arrête ça ! Je t'ai dit que c'était pas moi !

JONATHAN: Martha ! Oh regarde! Martha!

(Martha tourne la tête. Elle voit un petit garçon agenouillé devant la voiture)

JONATHAN : C'est bon, il va nous sauver en soulevant la voiture !

MARTHA : Mais t'es malade ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il est capable de soulever une voiture ? Tu mérites un autre cactus, tiens !

(Elle lui envoie un cactus dans la figure)

JONATHAN : L'enculeur de poule ! C'est lui qui nous en balance depuis tout à l'heure !

.

UNE HEURE PLUS TARD

.

(Martha et Jonathan sont devant le petit garçon qui les regarde sagement.)

MARTHA : Oh ? Jonathan, on peut le garder ?

JONATHAN : Mais c'est pas bientôt fini de vouloir ramener tous ces trucs trouvés sur la route ?

MARTHA : Hé ! La dernière fois t'as même pas voulu ramasser l'autruche écrasée sur le trottoir !

(L'enfant continue à les regarder sagement)

MARTHA : Donne-moi ta veste, qu'on l'enveloppe un peu.

JONATHAN : Ma veste du fermier prêt-à-porter ? Tu peux toujours défier les Lang à la course de caisson en bois.

MARTHA : Bon, je vais chercher la couverture qui est sous les cactus alors ! Mais il risque d'y avoir des épines dedans.

JONATHAN : Ça y est, on est encore embarqués dans un truc complètement délirant.

MARTHA: Tu peux le tenir au lieu de raconter des conneries?

(Martha pousse les cactus et attrape la couverture parsemée d'épines. En se retournant elle voit Jonathan en train de tenir le gosse par les pieds, la tête en bas)

MARTHA : C'est pas comme ça qu'on tient un môme, Jonathan.

JONATHAN : Ah bon c'est comment alors ? Par les cheveux ?

MARTHA : Non mais ça doit être marrant. Fais-le pour voir.

(Il le remet sur ses pieds et le soulève par les cheveux. L'enfant ne dit pas un mot)

JONATHAN : Hé il me plaît en fait.

MARTHA : Tu as vu ça ? Un engin étrange, à gauche !

JONATHAN : Martha je sais que notre 4x4 est pourri, mais faudrait tout de même pas exagérer.

MARTHA : Mais non ! Plus à gauche.

(Il se retourne, et quelques mètres plus loin il aperçoit une espèce de capsule bizarre, à peine plus grande que le gosse, au milieu des épis de maïs arrachés)

MARTHA : C'est un vaisseau spatial non ?

JONATHAN : Dis pas de conneries, c'est un sous-marin. Ça se voit, pourtant.

MARTHA : Va le chercher, dépêche toi !

JONATHAN : Je ne sais pas nager.

MARTHA : Bon, je le mets dans la voiture en attendant.

JONATHAN : On devrait l'amener quelque part, tu sais. On dirait qu'on la trouvé à poil au milieu d'un champ, en train de faire du stop.

(Martha prend l'enfant dans ses bras et regarde vers le ciel avec un air stupide.)

MARTHA : Oh, mais Jonathan. On ne l'a pas trouvé.

(Elle sourit)

MARTHA : En réalité on l'a buté avec notre voiture du troisième âge.

(Jonathan la regarde un moment, puis fixe le ciel comme elle.)

JONATHAN : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on regarde là ?

MARTHA : Rien du tout. Mais c'est dans le scénario, apparemment on doit passer 4,3 secondes à admirer le ciel comme des débiles.

JONATHAN : Ah bon, d'accord.

(Il se met à côté d'elle et regarde le ciel avec une grande inspiration. Caméra qui s'éloigne de leurs visages en plongée)

.

.

**FERME DES SPECIAL K –** UNE HEURE ENCORE PLUS TARD

.

.

(Le gamin est assis sur une chaise, en train de sourire avec un air complètement débile)

JONATHAN : Tu crois qu'il vient d'où ? Il parle même pas.

MARTHA : Bah ça me semble évident, il a pas l'air d'avoir plus de trois ans.

(A ce moment la vitre se casse, et un objet est projeté à travers le salon. Jonathan court le chercher)

MARTHA : C'est quoi ?

JONATHAN : Un poulet avec gravé une inscription ! Je suis sûr que ça vient de Lionel Junior !

MARTHA : Le poulet est marron ou noir ?

JONATHAN : Euh, marron. Pourquoi, ça a une importance précise ?

MARTHA : Non mais je voulais juste faire rebondir l'action. Il y a marqué quoi d'autre ?

JONATHAN : Hum Hum. « De la part de Lionel Junior, je tiens à prendre ma revanche lorsque vous m'avez battu à la baston de regard en 1987. Pour ma défense ma femme (paix à son âme) m'avait appelé parce que j'avais encore foutu une chaussette rouge dans une machine en blanc, donc j'ai été obligé de tourner la tête. Et comme je ne cesse de le répéter, ÇA NE COMPTAIT PAS, TRICHEUR ! Alors puisque c'est comme ça j'ai un truc marrant à vous proposer : ça fait six ans que je ne sais toujours pas comment appeler mon fils (je change à peu près tous les jours, le dernier nom en date étant « Super Tatane ») je vous propose donc un méga-pari : trouvez un nom encore plus débile que celui que je vais choisir. Après je demanderai à Lana Lang de choisir entre les deux, elle est tellement conne qu'elle prendra au hasard et à ce moment-là je lui ferai mon sourire ravageur, ça marche bien sur les gamines de trois ans. Bon je vais arrêter d'écrire parce que tout ça n'est même pas supposé tenir sur le cul d'un poulet. Bye. »

MARTHA : Y'a vraiment marqué tout ça sur le poulet ?

JONATHAN : Ben oui c'est bizarre, d'habitude quand il est en colère il nous balance des canards. Il pourrait quand même utiliser la même vitre au lieu de changer à chaque fois, parce que ça fait beaucoup de courants d'air.

MARTHA : Dis donc, Jonathan, c'est la première fois que tu fais une phrase aussi longue sans réfléchir un peu entre chaque mot.

JONATHAN : Ah bon ?

MARTHA : Oui, d'habitude tu fais une pause toutes les secondes avec un regard mystérieux qui sert à rien, ou un sourire à la con. Faudra penser à le dire aux scénaristes.

JONATHAN : Bon, t'as une idée de prénom bien con ?

MARTHA : Euh ben non. Et toi ?

JONATHAN : Si je te le demande à ton avis, ça veut dire quoi ?

MARTHA : Ben, d'après moi ça veut dire que t'as pas le QI nécessaire pour y arriver, et que donc par une manipulation que même ma rotule pourrait démasquer t'as l'intention de te taire jusqu'à ce que je trouve un truc. C'est ça ou bien ?

(Jonathan soupire et lance le poulet en l'air pour rigoler. Sa femme réfléchit)

MARTHA : Hey, ça y est j'ai trouvé ! On l'appellera STARK !

JONATHAN : STARK ! Au pied STARK !

MARTHA : Allez vient STARK ! Je vais te montrer ton lit STARK ! T'as pas trop froid, STARK ?

(L'enfant nommé Stark les regarde étrangement. A ce moment il ne le sait, mais son destin est tout tracé. Dommage pour lui, d'ailleurs.)

.

.


	2. Ode à la vie farmique

**FERME DES SPECIAL K** – Douze ans plus tard

.

.

(Ce jour là Stark se réveilla la figure au soleil, comme d'habitude, parce que sa fenêtre était juste en face du lit. Ça le faisait chier mais il ne pouvait pas le mettre autre part à cause de la collection de champignons vénéneux de sa mère qui encombrait la pièce. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva son père attablé devant une bouteille de scotch)

STARK : Salut papa.

JONATHAN : Salut Clark.

STARK : Non, moi c'est Stark, papa !

JONATHAN : Ah désolé. Ils changent des fois sur le script, alors je m'y perds.

(Il vide son verre d'un coup)

STARK (tout fier): T'es au courant que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

JONATHAN : Ah, bon. Cool. Hé regarde, t'as vu là haut ?

(Stark lève la tête, il voit une étagère avec une poule perchée en haut.)

STARK : A quoi ça va servir, ça ?

(Jonathan se ressert un verre)

JONATHAN : Hé, ça me semble évident ! Chaque fois que je veux faire une omelette, je dois aller chercher les œufs dans la grange. Mais grâce à ce nouveau système placé juste au dessus de la gazinière, tout ça va tomber directement dans la poêle ! Je suis génial, non ?

(Il vide son verre)

STARK : Mais tu laisses le gaz allumé tout le temps ?

JONATHAN : On s'en fout, c'est ta mère qui paye. Dis donc tu vas pas être en retard au lycée ?

(Il se ressert un verre)

STARK : Ben, je dois aller au manoir pour parler à Tex de son cadeau.

JONATHAN : Ah, non je t'interdis d'aller voir Tex Junior.

STARK : Pourquoi ?

JONATHAN : Ah bon, parce qu'en plus tu veux une raison précise ?

(Il vide son verre)

STARK : C'est ce qui se fait en général.

JONATHAN : Ben la dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'ai utilisé l'expression « couper les cheveux en quatre » par hasard, et il l'a mal pris. Du coup chaque fois qu'il me voit il me lance des boules de billard.

(Il se ressert un verre)

STARK : Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de bosse.

JONATHAN : J'ai dis que c'était la tête qu'il visait avec ? Pourquoi tu crois que je suis toujours le cul sur une chaise, fils ?

STARK (regardant par la fenêtre) : Dis donc, t'as donné à manger à la vache ?

JONATHAN : Hé, c'est pas censé être ton job ça ?

(Martha entre, elle pose son sac sur la table)

MARTHA : Bon, je vais vous laisser, Lionel et moi allons à une conférence au Japon. On ne rentrera pas du week-end !

STARK : Pourquoi t'as de la lingerie fine dans ton sac ?

MARTHA : Pour habiller les statues ! Des fois je me fais chier là bas tu sais.

STARK : Et le lubrifiant ?

MARTHA : Des fois les tuyaux de la douche sont bouchés.

STARK : Et les brochures d'hôtels romantiques ?

MARTHA : Des fois les porcheries sont overbookées.

STARK : Et le guide du kama-sutra pour les fermières et milliardaires schizophrènes ?

MARTHA : Des fois, j'ai envie de t'assommer et c'est l'objet le plus lourd que j'ai trouvé.

(Elle lui balance le livre dans la gueule. Jonathan vide son verre)

JONATHAN (regardant par la fenêtre) : C'est marrant la vache, elle bouge plus.

STARK : Je crois qu'elle est morte, papa.

JONATHAN : Ah, ça doit être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas réagi quand je lui ai pissé dessus.

MARTHA : Non, ça c'était moi Jonathan.

JONATHAN : On achète une chèvre ? Je lui mettrais tes collants.

MARTHA : Bon, je dois y aller.

STARK : Tu es en retard ?

MARTHA : Non, mais ton père me gave. Au revoir les garçons ! Vous trouverez dans le frigo…euh ben rien en fait. Démerdez-vous !

(Elle sort. Stark met son sac sur son épaule.)

STARK : Bon j'y vais aussi papa. A ce soir !

JONATHAN : Marche pas sur la vache en sortant.

(Stark sort. Jonathan vide son verre)

.

.

**MANOIR DE TEX JUNIOR** – Dix minutes plus tard

.

.

TEX : Achetez. Vendez. Achetez. Vendez. Achetez. Vendez.

(Stark entre (méga entrée) glisse par terre et se casse la gueule)

TEX : Stark, tu pourrais faire attention je viens de passer la serpillière.

STARK : C'est vrai ?

TEX : Tu me prends pour qui ? Assieds-toi je t'en prie. Achetez. Vendez. Achetez. Vendez.

STARK : Tu es avec un client ?

TEX : Pas du tout. J'ai trouvé un méga-jeu en ligne, où je peux gérer ma propre société. Cet abruti d'Oliver Tchin m'a piqué tous mes particuliers ! Pourquoi t'es venu au fait ?

STARK : Dis donc, heureusement que t'es riche parce que le cadeau tu m'as offert est vraiment pourri.

TEX : Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Je t'ai envoyé un cadeau moi ?

STARK : Ben oui, pour mon anniversaire. Regarde.

(Il sort un pull rose en cachemire)

TEX : Ah, j'ai dû confondre avec le cadeau de Lana. Si c'est vrai, elle reçu le « Nécessaire pour humaniser son taureau ».

STARK : Tu sais quoi ? Je vais garder le pull en fait. Merci.

TEX : De rien. Au fait, j'ai deux places pour le concert de Radiohead, ça te tente ?

STARK : Pourquoi t'as que des places pour les concerts pourris à chaque fois ?

TEX : C'est mon père qui me les file. Je suis sûr que ce fourreur d'endives garde tous les Francis Lalane pour lui !

STARK : Tex, je ne suis pas seulement venu pour te parler de mon cadeau. J'aimerais que tu cesses de t'interroger sur le jour où je t'ai sauvé la vie.

TEX : Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé, au moment où tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne savais pas nager, et que tu t'es mis à gueuler comme une fille.

STARK : Bon, tu lâches l'affaire alors ?

TEX : Bien sûr, Stark. Tu es mon ami, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je devrais remercier le ciel au lieu de me poser des questions ! Tout ça n'a aucune importance.

STARK : T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

TEX : Non, désolé, c'est mon nouvel antidépresseur, il me fait dire tout l'inverse de ce que je pense par moments. Au fait, très sympa ton pantalon.

STARK : Dis, tu n'aurais pas quelques conseils pour que j'invite Lana à sortir avec moi ?

TEX : Lana Lang ? Très laide cette fille, je n'aimerais pas du tout me la faire dans une piscine de marmelade assaisonnée.

STARK : Quoi ?

TEX : Rien, rien.

(Il se tape la tête contre la table et se redresse, très calme.)

TEX : Hum. Bon faut que je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon père.

STARK : Il me semble qu'il est parti avec ma mère, là.

TEX : L'enculeur de vaches ! Attends un peu que je rachète tous ses immeubles !

STARK : Tu pourrais tu crois ?

TEX : Bien sûr ! (il se tourne vers son ordi) son pseudo c'est LopetteduKansas300, il a déjà 3 millions de dollars et 28 usines à chantilly. Ha ha !

STARK : Bon, je vais te laisser, hein ?

TEX : Ok, Stark, très content de t'avoir parlé. Merde !

(Il se tape la tête contre le bureau. Stark sort en sifflotant)

.

.


	3. La pancarte du tact

**LYCEE DE BIGVILLE **– Au même moment

.

.

(Lana Lang sautille en souriant dans le couloir. Elle est brune, habillée en rose, elle a plein de nœuds dans les cheveux. A ce moment son téléphone sonne)

LANA : A l'huile ?

CHLOE : Lana, c'est Chloé, je suis pas loin de toi!

LANA : Ah merde !

CHLOE : Quoi ?

LANA : Je veux dire ah, génial !

CHLOE : Fais-moi signe un peu ! Tu ne vois rien ?

(Lana se retourne mais il y a plein de lycéens qui font exprès de se mettre devant elle)

LANA : Non, je vois rien !

CHLOE : Je ne te vois pas très bien non plus ! Attends, agite les bras très fort !

LANA : Ok !

(Elle agite les bras comme une cruche)

CHLOE : Ok, maintenant lève la jambe droite en l'air !

(Elle lève la jambe droite en l'air)

CHLOE : Je vois toujours rien, fais la toupie !

(Lana tourne trois fois sur elle-même dans cette position)

LANA : C'est bon, tu me vois ?

CHLOE: Ouais, comme la moitié du lycée maintenant !

(Elle apparaît à côté d'elle en moins de deux.)

LANA : Ah bon, t'étais à deux pas finalement ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait faire ça alors ?

CHLOE : Oh comme ça, pour déconner. Dis, tu saurais pas où est l'entraîneur de l'équipe de rugby ?

LANA : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi j'en aurais quelque chose à foutre de l'entraîneur de l'équipe de rugby, moi ? Et en quoi ça me concerne plus qu'une autre qui n'aurait pas du tout de relation ultra secrète avec lui ?

CHLOE : Ben en rien. Mais je sais qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Tex Junior hier soir, et ils ont parlé d'un projet pour contrer son père ! Apparemment c'est lui qui fabrique le maïs contaminé ! Tu te rends compte de tous ces gens qui se sont retrouvés avec un pied au milieu de la figure ? Bon d'accord, après ils ont continué à en acheter quand même, mais c'est de la faute de cette entreprise et je compte bien les démasquer, même si chaque fois Lionel Junior me pique habilement mes preuves que je laisse bien en évidence sur mon bureau !

LANA : Ouah ! J'ai rien compris mais ouah, tu marches à piles ou on te branche au secteur ?

CHLOE : Bon alors, tu saisis ?

LANA : Du calme, je dois faire le tri, avec le nombre de conneries que tu débites à la seconde.

CHLOE : En tout cas, je sais une autre chose intéressante à propos de tout ça. L'engrais qui est utilisé pour faire pousser le maïs vient de chez les Kent !

LANA : Alors ça voudrait dire que l'engrais vient de chez les Kent !

CHLOE : Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, Lana.

(Arrivent Stark et François-Xavier)

STARK : Salut les filles !

LANA : Salut Stark ! Salut euh…truc.

FRANCOIS-XAVIER : C'est pas grave, j'ai tellement peu de trucs à dire en général que mon nom est abrégé en « F » sur le script.

LANA : Quoi de neuf sinon ?

(Stark porte un panneau avec écrit « JE T'AIME LANA », mais elle continue de lui sourire comme une conne)

LANA : C'est marrant ce nouvel accessoire.

CHLOE : Bah quoi, j'en ai un aussi moi.

(Elle sort son panneau où il est écrit « JE T'AIME CLARK »)

LANA : Ah, il est cool aussi.

(François-Xavier sort un panneau avec marqué « JE T'AIME CHLOE » en gros.)

STARK : Tu vois que c'est la mode.

LANA : J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai un aussi !

(Elle exhibe fièrement son panneau où il est écrit « J'AIME LE ROSE ». A ce moment le proviseur arrive et fracasse la tête de Chloe avec un panneau « ALLEZ EN COURS ÇA A SONNÉ»)

CHLOE (se relevant): Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille en classe maintenant.

LANA : On dirait qu'il faut aller en classe, maintenant.

CHLOE : Oui, Lana, c'est ce que je viens de dire.

LANA : Ben moi aussi.

(Ils rangent tous leurs panneaux débiles et vont en cours)

.

.

**EN CLASSE **– Dix minutes après

.

.

PROF : Je suis votre nouveau professeur d'histoire, monsieur FION. F-I-O-N. Comme j'ai entendu dire que la plupart d'entre vous étiez cons, je vais l'écrire au tableau.

LANA (levant la main) : Monsieur ! Avec un K ou un C ?

PROF : Avec un F, jeune fille. Pourquoi êtes-vous assise par terre ?

LANA : C'est votre faute, vous avez dit à la classe « Asseyez-vous.» au moment où j'arrivais.

PROF : Et alors ?

LANA : Ben alors j'étais pas arrivée à ma place encore !

PROF : Aucune importance. Allez à votre place maintenant.

ELEVE 1 : Vas-y j'suis pas d'accord ! Zarma !

PROF : Quoi ?

ELEVE 1 : Sa ble-ta j'men sers pour mettre mes ssures-chau ! Elle reste par terre où j'te balance le singe !

PROF : Pas question !

(L'élève ouvre la cage du singe et le balance sur le prof. Le prof le jette par la fenêtre en se débattant, et ordonne à tout le monde de se rasseoir)

PROF : C'était une espèce rare en plus. J'espère qu'il sera heureux là où il va !

(A ce moment on entend un crissement de pneu qui vient de la rue, et plusieurs cris.)

PROF : Bon assis ! Jeune fille, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours par terre !

LANA : Encore une fois vous avez dit assis avant que j'arrive à ma table !

PROF : Bon, restez là, puisque vous y tenez.

ELEVE 1 : Taloraf ! On la commence quand cette p'tain de çon-le ! J'ai ramené ma re-poi pour nada !

ELEVE 2 : Monsieur, sachez que votre discours est très déplacé dans ce cours qui appelle à l'intelligence, à la réflexion et à la mémoire. Notre éminent professeur, qui se donne la peine d'assurer ce cours, vous à pourtant maintes fois mis en garde.

ELEVE : J'vais l'marave !

(Il prend la cage du singe et se jette sur lui. Stark, très assuré, approche en gonflant ses biceps mais se fait éjecter par la fenêtre à son tour par Chloe qui le tape avec une chaise.)

FRANCOIS-XAVIER : Ouais ! La baston !

ELEVE 1 : J'vais lui pourrir sa face !

CHLOE : A mort les républicains !

ELEVE 3 : Défonce-le, il l'a bien mérité ce fourreur d'endives !

LANA : Attention à mes cheveux !

.

.

**DEHORS, DANS LA RUE **– Au même moment 

.

.

(Complètement sonné, Stark se relève lentement. Il voit des petits tracteurs tourner autour de sa tête et sourit comme un abruti.)

PASSANT : Attention !

(Une voiture lui rentre dedans, et il est projeté à terre. Il entend la portière s'ouvrir)

FEMME : Mr Spécial K ? Vous êtes Stark Spécial K ?

STARK : Oui, et j'aime la brousse aux champignons.

FEMME : Je suis Bridgette Zarbi, c'est le Dr Swann qui m'envoie. Et on a été ensemble, il y a longtemps dans une autre vie. Et au fait, c'est moi qui jouais Lois Lane dans la saga Superman, alors j'espère que vous êtes un peu moins bourrin que la dernière fois.

STARK : Pourquoi il veut me voir ?

BRIDGETTE ZARBI : Pour accomplir votre destin.

(Silence. Hurlement de singe)

CAMERAMAN : Coupez ! Qui a écrit ce scénario !

.

.


End file.
